Through The Murky Waters: Favouritism
by keenbeanz
Summary: Those words will haunt him. But he knows it was the only thing he could do. Because Triton just wanted his father's approval. WARNING: Charcter Death, Dark, incest. Established Percy/Triton.


**This was asked by xMistressChaosx so hope you enjoy.**

**Okay so this one has an established Percy/Triton pairing so this is a warning that it involves incest and yes gay love, if you're going to have a cry about it I suggest you talk to someone who cares.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Percy clutched his side as tears formed in his eyes.

The pain was numbing, but there was no denying that it was still there, slowly the water healed the large gash.

He wanted to scream at the betrayal, to fall to his knees and bury his head in the sand.

But most of all he wanted retribution, he wanted revenge.

To prove he was not the weak one, that he was strong.

_Their breathing is intermingled as their bodies strain against each other, Triton had never felt a strong emotion like this, never felt such a feeling as running his fingers through the boys hair, as filling him with his seed._

_They pull away from each other both panting as feeling returns to their limbs._

"_I love you." He murmurs into the cool water._

_He feels the younger man sit up and all of a sudden his lips are on his, and they are lost in each other. _

_He lifts of him his eyes hooded. "I love you too." _

_The two hold each other for a little while longer. _

_They don't know when the attraction started, when their torrid love affair began, but they don't care they slink into the night past their fathers gaze. _

_They both no it's wrong but they can't stop the addiction that is each other._

_And deep down they don't want t to stop._

His eyes gaze around the arena, it is large and he is tempted to break down in tears and nurse his broken heart, but he can't relent.

He is in this to win.

"_Zeus wants us to fight." Triton murmured his hands in his hair. He was a good fighter and he knew it, he had fought alongside Bob and even that merman had said he was a strong fighter._

_Percy was silent as he sat on the chair, the ocean currents that surrounded him, calming himself slightly. "I won't fight you brother." He said his green eyes bright._

_Triton wanted to kiss him right then and there. But his mind screamed no, because he couldn't get to close to his opponent. _

"_And I won't fight you." He murmured. But he knew it was a lie, this was his chance, and his brother stood in the way of his father's love of the god's approval._

_Percy stood and moved towards the other man, his hand placed underneath his chin. "I love you." _

_Triton is silent_

He picks up his sword, the roar of the crowd surrounds the arena, but Percy can't see his brother. He knows the merman is hiding in the seaweed, he just doesn't know where.

Percy slices through the seaweed, his eyes scanning the terrain before him, looking for his brother, but he can't see him and truth is he doesn't want to because then he knows what he will have to do.

"_Where are you going?" Percy asks, his hand grips the older man's with a strength he never knew he possessed._

_Triton turns and looks at his lover, no not his lover, his brother. _

_And in a few hours his opponent._

_He looks at the man and he sees the two in a passionate embrace their hands travelling the uncharted planes of each other bodies and he wants to recreate the scene, to hold him in his arms and never let go. _

_He never wants to let go._

_But the scene changes and he can see the two fighting, cuts trail along their bodies only to be healed by the slow ocean current, the scene goes on and within a few moments he sees the boy take a dive and he doesn't know if it was an accident or on purpose but it happens, and soon he is standing on top of the dead man._

_He doesn't know how one of them can die in the ocean, but this is his imagination, anything is possible. _

"_I-I have to go." He mutters slipping out of his reach as he races down the hall, away from that room, away from his brother._

Triton stands behind the boy, his mind at an inner turmoil as he approaches. He looks at the back of his head and wants to pull him around and pull him into an embrace, but he can't.

Not with them watching.

The crowd in the arena goes into an uproar and Percy swings around, his green eyes wide in shock and Triton almost puts his weapon down.

"_Father, please talk some sense into him." he is on his hands and knees and he can see the grief in his father's eyes, in a few hours he loses a son._

"_I am sorry, this is your punishment." He says quietly, and Triton wanders if this is his and Percy's punishment or their fathers._

_He growls loudly, before stomping out of the room. He slams the door behind him, and he can hear the sobs, his heart breaks and he wants to run back to his father and hug him._

_Then he hears it. _

_The loud sob of a name, a name Triton is familiar with._

"_Percy." _

_He sees green and his body shakes in anger, he knows no other name will be called. No other child is ever good enough in his father's eyes._

_Eyes which the other boy has._

_He goes back to his room, and he doesn't stop he keeps going, trying to control his anger._

Percy dodges the first strike easily and holds his sword straight, he wants to be strong.

Triton continues his advance he wants this over, he wants his father's love and affection and this is the only way.

Their swords clash and the crowd is louder than ever, Percy feigns to the left but Triton sees it, his trident cuts into the younger man and he sees the pain in his eyes, but he can't figure out if it is the emotional pain or physical.

He stops and looks into his brothers eyes, the water doesn't heal him, it his stiff and still. Triton wants to ask why and help the younger boy, but the crowd goes louder and he hears who they are cheering for.

Jealousy floods his system as he readies his trident; his eyes take a malicious intent as he advances.

Then it happens, Percy jabs forward, the sword hitting Tritons stomach, he cries out in pain and glares at his opponent.

Percy continues and Triton finds himself on his back the younger boy with his knife raised to his throat.

They both know what will happen next.

This is a fight to the death.

_Triton sits on his bed as he glares down at the marble floor, betrayal floods through him._

_There is a silent tap on the door and he looks up and his eyes lock with the boy that started this._

"_Are you okay?" he asks as he moves towards the bed._

_Triton glares at the floor, it is hard to hate the man he loves._

"_I don't want to do this." Percy says his head locked onto the floor, desperation seeps from his throat, and Triton looked at his brother with a frown._

_He doesn't know what comes over him when he grabs his head and kisses him._

_He can't explain the change in his emotions, but the kiss is rough and he keeps that as a 'Fuck you' but it isn't, it's more of an 'I am scared of what I know I will do tomorrow'. But he doesn't say it._

_Because Triton doesn't want to die, so Percy will have to die._

Percy looks at the man again and Triton can see the battle inside the boys head.

It shouldn't surprise him, when Percy rolls off him and pulls Triton on top of him, after all he knows the boys weakness.

Percy looks at him and closes his eyes, Triton takes the hint and pulls out a blade hidden by his side, the crowd goes silent and Triton looks up his eyes searching for something that isn't there.

He looks down at his brother and smiles.

"I'm sorry brother." But he knows he isn't and so does Percy.

He brings the blade down, and listens to the cry of the broken man. Percy looks up and smiles at his brother, but the smile turns into a snarl.

"I love you." He whispers, Triton stares blankly at the boy and he can't stop the tears that collapse from his face.

Those words will haunt him.

But he knows it was the only thing he could do.

Because Triton just wanted his father's approval.

**So hope you enjoyed and such.**

**Please tell me what you thought of the story.**


End file.
